


Happy Meals

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, McDonald’s, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Aren’t happy meals for kids?”





	Happy Meals

“Hello, welcome to McDonald’s. May I take your order?”

 

The cashier looked at the two boys, one tan and blond, and the other scrawny and pale, with messy hair. His oversized jacket made him seem thinner than he actually was. The tan one had his arm wrapped around his waist.

 

“I’d like two happy meals please.”

 

The cashier raised her eyebrow.

 

“How old are you? Happy meals are for kids?”

 

The scrawny boy glared at her.

 

“If me and my boyfriend orders happy meals, you give us happy meals. That’s the deal, so, give us our happy meals. We don’t judge you for what you eat, so why do you think you have the right too? We just want our damn fast food, not a lecture.”

 

The intimidating look on the boys face made the cashier nod, and she turned around, telling her colleagues to ready to happy meals. The two boys just looked at each other, laughing about the incident.

 

“Nico, I think you freaked her out. That was hilarious.”

 

Nico blushed at Will, smiling. He felt Will’s arm tighten the grip around him.

 

“Am I really that intimidating?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“No, not at all. You’re adorable. Now, let’s go have our date.”

 

“With pleasure, but, we probably need to pay first.”

 

“Oh, right.”


End file.
